


Bittersweet

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Son corps qui allait et venait sur le sien.

Son corps dans le sien.

Ses mains qui le caressaient.

Son souffle chaud et irrégulier contre son visage.

Ses lèvres lui prodiguant milles baisers.

Sa langue qui jouait sur sa peau.

Ses yeux assombris par le plaisir qui s'ancraient dans les siens.

Son parfum envoûtant qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui frôlaient le visage.

Son corps entier le rendait fou. Fou de désir et fou d'amour.

.

Remus se réveilla en sueur, les sens en éveil.

Sirius n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait jamais été.


End file.
